One Wish
by moonstorm
Summary: One night, by a simple twist of fate, two destinies became one. Some wishes do come true, pairings Umi Inuyasha, yea this is a crossover
1. Chapter 1

A/N; Hi! This is my first fic so please be easy on me. Also if you have a problem with this fic, don't bother reading it. I don't mind constructive critisism, but why read it if you're just going to flame it? That makes absolutely no sense.  
I'll continue this story if I get at least 1 review, I just wanna make sure someone is reading it.  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha or Magic Knight Rayearth. If I did why would I bother writing this?  
  
Anyway, enjoy!  
  
One Wish  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he watched the stars. Why did you leave me, Kagome? His thoughts went back to the moment Kagome left him. It had been mere moments ago, and she left him for that bastard Naraku. Did I do something wrong? He had thought she would never leave him, that they would be together forever. Is there something worng with me? Something that drove her away?  
  
His eyes focused on a certain star, it was further away than the rest, but certainly brighter. Hmm.......that's strange. He closed his eyes. I wish that I could find the one I'm destined for. Inuyasha found himself almost believinghis wish would help. And that she will never leave me........  
  
~Cephiro  
  
Umi stopped to grab her bag, or maybe she stopped for one last look at her old life. She couldn't figure out which, maybe both. She moved as silently as possible, trying not to wake anyone. She walked away slowly, not worried about being caught, everyone would still be sleeping. As she walked she found a lake. It was rather small, and it beckoned her closer.  
  
She sat down and stared out at the water. Tears glistened in her eyes. I'm glad for Hikaru and Fuu, for finding people they love and all, but I can't help being jealous. She hugged her legs and placed her head on her knees. I wonder if I'm meant to be loved like that, pure and simple, and so beautiful.  
  
She looked up at the stars, one particular star caught her eye. I remember that star. It always seems happy to see me, but it looks lonely. She closed her eyes and wished with all her heart. I wish there was someone out there who could love me....... At that moment she was enveloped in a silvery-blue light.  
  
A/N; How was that? Kinda short, huh? Hehe.......anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter done soon. Thanks for reading! ^.^  
- Moonstorm 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back! *people scream and run away* er........that could've went better. I thought I might as well update, I mean I did get reviews and it's the Fourth of July! Okay for the reviewers(I've got two so far!^_^) . You guys rock!;  
  
Miemu Akari; ^.^ I'm abnormal, any who, I should be updating often(or so I hope). And the spelling mistakes are my sisters fault she was the one who ran to spell check on it, I had to babysit, otherwise, sorry for the trouble.  
  
Momentum; Wow! Two people to spell check it for me, fun! ^.~ I've actually got most of this story written, just not posted.  
  
One Wish  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- "The greatness of ones sorrow when parting is the evidence of the deepness of ones love, if one fears sadness one wouldn't be able to love anything."- Belldandy, from Ah! My Goddess -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Inuyasha*  
A bright light. Huh? What's going on over there? Inuyasha jumped up and ran towards the light. As the light began to diminish he could make out a figure. After the light receded he could see who was there.  
  
she was tall and slender but still shorter than him. She had on a pair of balck pants and a white tank top in the center of her chest. A large black bag rested on the ground next to her.  
  
She looked around, obviously confused. "Where am I?" she muttered quietly.  
  
"Where should you be?" I answered. Startled she turned around.  
  
"Who are you?" she was backing off slowly. Oooo am I scaring her? Stupid human..........  
  
*Umi*  
"Inuyasha...." Oh ,sure, that explains a lot. ".....the half demon" He says it like I'm supposed to know him......Wait!  
  
*Inuyasha*  
Great! the dumb human doesn't even know who I am. Her eyes widened suddenly "D......d.....demon?" Slowly she drew her sword and got into a fighting stance.  
  
A/N; Hehe, I like short chapters or something ^_~ Oh yeah, if there was any typos in the last chapter I'm sorry, I swear I won't let my sister spell check it again ( if I can help it). Hope you liked it!  
-Moonstorm 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! I haven't slept for 24 hours, so if this sucks I'm apoligizing right now. Also for my reviewers, I love praise, so you people are some of my bestest friends! (I've got five reviews now! ^.^) ;  
  
Momentum; Hi, again. I had fun with that meeting, it's not like they'll be all buddy-buddy when they first meet. Thank you for reviewing (Yay! some one actually reviewed more than once! ^.~) *hugs you*  
  
scrmngfairy; Excellent, huh? Hehe, whoohoo!Scrmng?Screaming? Something like that? Anyway, about the short chapters, I only make them short because the place is good to stop at. I promise that if it's not a long chapter that I'll update within a week, okay?  
  
Isilelen; I'm a genius!*grins* why, thank you! Did you know that you are my 4th reviewer? Yay!4!!! Sorry me hyper.  
  
You guys give me a major ego, but, hey! I'm not complaining ^.~ *gives reviewers hugs*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"There are as many opportunities as there are stars in the sky, but you only get a handfull of them. Why do you think this is? Because no one knows where they are, are you going to let an opportunity, that you can see, pass you by?-Urd, Ah! My Goddess -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Inuyasha*  
Wait! She has a sword?! Great, this day just keeps getting better and better.  
  
*Umi*  
He's demon? Well, half..........that explains the ears. Why isn't he attacking? Cautiously I sheathed my sword. Watching him closely to make sure he doesn't try anything funny. Inuyasha turned to walk away. Hey! Where's he going?!  
  
*Inuyasha*  
"Wait!" she called.  
  
"What?" I turned back to face her, slightly frustrated. What does she want now?  
  
"Um....w..well..," She stuttered shocked at my tone."Er.....you see...since I don't really know this area, I was wondering if, maybe, I can go with you..."  
  
"Hm........what's your name?" I wondered aloud  
  
"Ryuizaki, Umi," she answered, almost eagerly.  
  
"Well, Umi, it's very dangerous to travel with me, you sure?" she nodded quickly. "Okay, if you want."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" She smiled and hugged me tightly. Then, realizing what she was doing, she let go of me. Her face was a bright, tomato-like red. "Uh....hehe, sorry"  
  
"It's alright." (A/N;he probably liked it!^.~)  
  
A/N; That's all for now! I'm very sorry but if I don't get off soon I am grounded. 0_o Laterz! 


	4. Chapter 4, sorry for the wait

Hey all! I'm back! And with some new reviewers! *Dances around happily* YAY! I still got grounded, so I'm sorry for not updating, anywho, for the reviewers;  
  
scrmngfairy0; Two reviews?! Dude! no they're not going to the circus.......I not quite sure where tho, the story writes itsself, I just hold the pencil. Was your vacation fun? It's okay, I don't like signing in either. Yeah, I love my astrological sign, high green's cool. We test quickly at our Do Jang. I like sketching, yes, and now I have charcoal pencils! ^.^ It's alright! It makes me feel loved ^.^ *hugs you* just keep reviewing okay?  
  
SMART cookie; I'm cool, you? Lol, intelligent conversation you had, huh? Attack me? Great! I'll get my dust-bunnies to protect me. ^.^ Thanx for reviewing!  
  
tenshi; hyper is fun, so me sez (yay! Bad grammar!) I got a thesaurus ^.^ it's fabulous ^.~ When I first read your review I thought you said thug, that really confused me (-.-)  
  
Momentum; Cute? I guess, ^.^ smiling is fun! I'm smiley! ^.^ '.' ^.~ '.^ @.@ $.$ *.* +.+ (-.-) k, that's enough, right? Now we both smile too much!  
  
Danke! (That's German for Thank you) *hugs you and grins stupidly* Oh, yeah! The story! Hehe....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- " The goddess of victory doesn't smile on people like you, who think of no one but themselves. She smiles on those with burning hearts, who know that true victory is compassion for others." Belldandy-Ah! My Goddess -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Umi*  
I can't believe he agreed! YAY! It's great to be traveling with someone, even if you don't know them that well. Or, come to think of it, where you are going. The area they were in was mostly forest, and there wasn't anyone in sight. Somehow, that doesn't really bother me.  
  
"Who are you!?" a voice boomed through the trees.  
  
Startled I tripped over my feet. GEEZ! How clutzy! I yelped in surprise, and failed in trying to regain my footing. Closing my eyes, I waited for collision. I waited a few minutes, but it never came.  
  
Opening my eyes I realized that Inuyasha had caught me before my face had made impact withe the dirt. Grr! I'm such an idiot!  
  
"Th..thank you." I stammered. I felt my face grow hot. What's wrong with you?  
  
"Answer me, Trespassers!" the voice commanded,irritated.  
  
A look of annoyance passed Inuyashas face." Why is it any of YOUR business?"  
  
Not wanting a fight, I answered,"I'm Umi, and this is Inuyasha. Now, who, the hell, ARE YOU?!"  
  
*Inuyasha*  
I stared at Umi. That was unexpected. She noticed my goggling and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"So, you have come." it was more of a statement than a question. It came into the clearing.  
  
It was like a lion that lacked a mane....kind of. It was the kind of black that you could get lost in. The kind that haunts little childrens dreams. Its wings, yes wings, were slightly lighter. It had ice blue eyes, cold and distant.  
  
A/N; there! Done! How was it, good? Bad? Indifferent? Review, please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, did you miss me? I'm sorry for not updating, but I couldn't find my note book. And I'm slightly ticked off at a certain reviewer with a closed mind, oh well.  
  
Tenshi18; Chili cheese fries? Lol, were they good? I love hyper...........! Cupcake?!?! You're making me hungry, man.  
  
SMARTcookie1; I don't think they will either, they'll probably help the people attacking me (-.-).  
  
scrmngfairy; I stopped there 'cause I'm evil, but you love me anyway, right? ----wishful thinking ^.~ I have rubber kneaded erasers, they're fun because they mold to the shape of you hand. Hee hee.  
  
Mangolious Kiwi; I was always the slightly odd one ^.^ .  
  
Momentum; Yup!! ^.~ I'm smiley!  
  
Isilelen; YAY!!! I'm not the only person that people run away from! Stupid minions lied to me...........  
  
mkrayearth; forcing me? (-.-) Okay, I will do your bidding (not really, but, hey, just run with it. Not literally). You like the quotes? I only have a few omg quotes, I'll try and get more, though. Umi rocks! ^.^  
  
Wolborg90; Hello, my friend! ^.^ I'm the strange one, bow down to me! JK, anywho, write your fanfic or I'll have to sic my dust bunnies on you.  
  
Hikaru no Cephiro; If you don't like the pairs why did you bother reviewing? That's just a waste of time. I used those two because I could, that's why it's called a fanFIC as in fictional. It never really happened. Anyway if you are going to criticize the fanfic it might as well be constructive, 'cause other people do like this fic.  
  
Well! that's that, and on with the fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
"Experience is a costly school, but a fool will learn in no other. " - Not Available (N/A) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
*Inuyasha*  
  
Those very eyes were locked on Umi. He stalked forward slowly, heading straight for her. Instictively I moved so I was inbetween the two.  
  
"Don't interfere, half-breed." It growled it's voice was low and deadly, daring me to argue.  
  
*Umi*  
  
"Don't call him that!" I shouted, unexpectedly angry. What's up with you? You hardly know the guy, why would you care if someone called him a half-breed? The fact I couldn't answer myself irritated me.  
  
"Is he not a half-breed?" The creature sounded slightly confused.  
  
"Yeah, but there's more to him then that! And he does have a name, you know." I snapped. What am I saying?!?! Oh! Don't blush, don't blush!  
  
*Inuyasha*  
  
Is she blushing? Why is she standing up for me? For a moment there was nothing but silence. Even the trees seemed to be holding their breath.  
  
"Then I am sorry. My name is Skurai." (Moonstorm; I'm obsessed with the cursed prosecutor ^.^, gomen.) he said, slightly bowing.  
  
What's going on? "Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked Umi, watching her closely.  
  
"Uh.........hehe......" she looked up in thought.  
  
*Umi*  
  
Could I tell him about Cephiro? And what's with Skurai? She stood there thinking for awhile before Skurai felt the need to intervene.  
  
"I think the more important question is; do you realize your destiny?"  
  
A/N; hehe, thought I'd stop there. Okay, I was wondering what song you'd think would be best for a lullaby. The choices are; Fairest Lady (my favorite), or that song from The Rescuers (I forgot the title). Pleae tell me which one so I can get the next chapter out. Thank you! 


	6. Chapter 6, It's my birfday!

Hi all! I'm so sorry for making you wait -_- . But I decided that since today's my birthday, I'll give a gift to YOU.  
  
PippinJupiter; hehe, you have a HUGE vocabulary ^_~ .  
  
Wolborg90; Now that I'VE updated YOU have to update (w/ my help of course). 'Kay?  
  
scrmngfairy; A lot of help you were ^_~ . If you tear the erasers apart and put them back together a few times the black will go away, just thought you should know ^_____^.  
  
Long Shot; what's with you newbies and short reviews? *sobbs* do you not like me? Only kidding. I'll make a deal w/ you, I'll keep writing if you write longer reviews, 'kay?  
  
inuyasha-fangirl; I know lucky Umi-chan *sighs*  
  
Momentum; You're no help either...... nobody helped me w/the song -_- .  
  
Alright my fluffies, on with the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- "Acts of love enkindle and melt the soul." --St. Teresa of Avila ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
*Umi*  
"My WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" This is crazy!  
  
Skurai begins to chuckle, human emotions are truly amusing. "I suppose you have somewhere to be?"  
  
"Not really, but we might want to find a place to camp out tonight."  
  
" There should be a nice cave somewhere up ahead, if your interested."  
  
He turned and walked down the slightly overgrown path. I turned to Inuyasha and shrugged, might as well follow him. I followed Skurai.  
  
*Inuyasha*  
  
I was just about to follow Umi when something caught my eye. What is that? I let my curiousity get the better of me and I went to examine it.  
  
It's a bracelet, I saw one like it before, but I couldn't remember where. It looked like linked squares (Moonstorm; it's like an Italian Charm Bracelet) and the charms were built in. There was a saphire,blank space, music note, blank space, shamrock, space, star, space, moon, and then there was 'UMI' written on it. Did she drop it?  
  
It was then that I realied that they had left without me. Damnit Umi! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
*Umi*  
  
Huh? Where did Inuyasha go? He was right behind me...........I think.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!" A high pitched scream broke through the quiet, startiling Umi.  
  
Suddenly a little girl, around 5 years old, crashed through unusually dense undergrowth. And behind her was this....................THING.  
  
Umi fought back the sick feeling in her stomach as she looked at the creature. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
*Inuyasha*  
  
I heard a scream, one that I didn't know, the a shout for help. I know that voice! The only coherent thought that registered in his mind was UMI!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Moonstorm; how was that, I still need help with the song, it only takes 1 reviewer to tell me which one and I'll be able to update. Wouldn't that make us all happy? 


	7. Chapter 7

YAY! Another chapter, I've decided to post it now, before the ISAT testing -_- . I actually got some help with the song (only from Momentum though). Don't worry, I still love you all. Okay, fluffies, here comes the answers to your reviews;  
  
Sab-Clef/Miroku Lover; Miroku's funny, he's one of my favorite characters too ^_^ . You're the first person to actually say you LIKE the short chapters. My friends diagnosed me with schitzophrenia, hehe, 22 huh? Let's see if you can break 30, 'kay?  
  
Momentum; YAY! Thanks to you I can update the story! Now you can tell all the other reviewers that they owe you! ^______________^ you deserve a sticker!  
  
inuyasha-fangirl; Hehe 'tis okay, I'm doing Fairest Lady, it won by 1 vote, there was only one vote cast though -_- .  
  
PippinJupiter; Huge vocabulary? This big *holds her hands out as far as they go*?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- "We are, each of us, an angel with only one wing, we can fly only by embracing another." -I Forgot Who Said This -_- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
*Inuyasha*  
  
Her sream pierced my senses and sent chills down my spine. Focusing on the sound I made a mad dash in it's general direction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
*Umi*  
  
The creature was hideous to say the least. It was like a giant rat- thing, and it smelled repulsive. It stood on four legs, and each of it's foul feet were tipped with jagged claws. It's fur was brown-ish with a yellow tinge, for lack of cleaness. It's eyes were beady red.  
  
The girl, stupid with panic, ran to Umi. "Help me, please, I don't wanna die!" The girl sobbed.  
  
The rat creature, ravenous with hunger, decided that the little girl was definitely worth the effort. It rushed forward, drooling uncontrolably. It raised it's huge foot, hoping to kill the girl in it's first swipe.  
  
'Clang!' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
*Inuyasha*  
  
'Clang!'  
  
I rushed towards the sound, positive it was Umi. And there she was, sword drawn, and in a hopeless position. Women!  
  
She was inbetween a demon and it's prey, not exactly a place I would chose to be. She was, for the moment, holding her own, but it was obvious that it could over power her at any moment. Suddenly she shifted her hold on the sword, and the creatures claws slid off. She rolled out of the way, then, stood in a fighting stance.  
  
The rat rushed again, but this time straight for Umi, all thoughts of the little girl were lost. Umi found and open spot, and as the rat was a fraction away from hitting her, she buried her sword, to the hilt, in the creature's throat.  
  
Blood poured out of the wound and drenched Umi, and, for the first time she looked like a lost little girl. I found myself wanting to hold her and make that look go away. But, before I could act, she turned from the carnage, walked over to the edge of the clearing and vomitted.  
  
*Skurai*  
  
I had the distinct feeling that, even though Umi can fight well, she doesn't want to, despite what she might say.  
  
"There should be a stream around here somewhere, if you want to clean up." I stated, knowing she would feel better after she did.  
  
She nodded numbly, and went off to clean up. The little girl was still whimpering. ----------------------------------------------------------A little later---- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
*Inuyasha*  
  
Umi came back, looking slightly better, and the first thing she did was walk up to the little girl.  
  
"Hey, what's you're name?" She asked, kneeling down so she was at the girls eye level.  
  
"P-Pari*.." the girl stated, rubbing her eye. Umi looked shocked.  
  
"O-okay, where's your parents?" With that, the little girl, Pari, burst out into tears again.  
  
"I don't have any!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Whew! I've decided to leave off there, I know I said I'd be using the lullaby but it hasnt happened yet, so you can still vote, 1) Fairest Lady 2) The song from The Rescuers, Ja ne minna! 


	8. Chapter 8, I'm kind of sick

I'M BACK! Hey all, I started a new story ^_______^ if you like Rurouni Kenshin KM fics please check it out. Don't worry, I'll still work on this story. In fact, I'll try to update them at the same time, okay? Also, I'm kind of sick right now, so if this chapter sucks, let me know, so I can revise it later, alright?  
  
Wolborg90; the person who reviewed your story is an idiot! Oh well, we have to have idiots to make like them to keep life interesting......... I read your story ^___^ .  
  
Momentum; I've had a serious case of writers block -_-' . But now I'm back to updating, YAY!  
  
PippinJupiter; Hehee, WOW! That's bigger then mine ~~~~~*is jealous* ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
"Don't hurry, don't worry, and don't forget to smell the roses, 'cuz in the end everything tastes like chicken, and chicken tastes good."- N/A ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
*Umi*  
I couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Pari. Who's cruel enough to call her Pari anyway.  
  
"Where did you come from then?" I asked her. She pointed a chubby finger in the opposite direction.  
  
I turned to Inuyasha, " we've got to help her."  
  
"Why dp we have to help that little brat?!" Not the reaction I was hoping for. My anger flared up.  
  
"She is not a brat!" I growled then turned my back on him. Jerk. Pari still stood there, slightly confused from our exchange. "Alright, then, lead the way." This, of course, didn't bode well with him.  
  
*Inuyasha*  
  
I still did not understand why we had to help this....girl. Umi's just wasting time. I seethed for a while, she didn't notice.  
  
We walked for awhile, the sun started to set.in it's dieing light, everything had a burning crimson hue. It cast strange shadows everywhere.  
  
"Guess we should make camp soon," Umi said to no one in particular. We did, upon reaching an area suitable for sleeping. Umi dropped her bag near the edge of the clearing, then started looking through it. "Could you get wood for a fire?"  
  
I stomped off angrily, in search of dry wood. I found a fallen tree, dry from age. Perfect for firewood. I took my time, breaking off limbs then setting them aside.  
  
I headed back for camp, after getting a nice supply of wood.  
  
Fairest little lady,  
it's time to close your eyes  
  
I could barely hear it.  
  
Go to sleep,  
dream sweet dreams  
  
The wind carried the song to me.......  
  
Oh my fairest lady.  
  
....the sound teased and taunted me, then....  
  
Golden slumbers kiss your eyes  
smiles awake you, when you  
  
...was ripped away from me again  
  
arise___  
  
I made it to the clearing, the singing was strongest here. The sight that greeted me, slightly surprised me. Umi was sitting there, leaning against a tree, with Pari curled up next to her. She was singing softly, while Pari's eyes drifted closed. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Alrighty then, there's the newest chapter. I didn't use all of Fairest Lady, it's a really pretty song, but some of the lyrics are kind of weird. Um... Oh yeah. Pari means to be thrown away, that's why Umi was upset about that. Anywho, ja ne. 


	9. Chapter 9

ALOHA!!!!! I'm back! Happy late Thanksgiving! I wish I had something interesting to say now, but I don't -__-.  
  
PippinJupiter; True Momentum does have a BIG vocabulary *nods*.  
  
Momentum; Whoa there Turbo! Concur? Are you trying to confuse me? *actually knows what is means* it's not hard to confuse me though _ . Yeah, Pari does sound cool!  
  
scrmngfairy; You're back! *Hugs you* me missed you! Studies suck *nods* .YAY! I've improved!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
"Teenagers; if you love them set them free, if they come back they're probably hungry." -Anon. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
*Inuyasha*  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. I stared into the flames of the dieing flames, watching as they danced to their own music. Music......... I never really cared for it. I couldn't tell you if something sounded good or not, but, strangely enough, I could tell you that Umi's voice was beautiful.  
  
I layed on my back, once again waching the stars. They were the only things that were constant in my life, yet, I never really noticed them until a few days ago.  
  
********** Next day **********  
  
*Inuyasha*  
  
I awoke the next day with the early rays of the sun. Umi was still asleep, I decided just to let her sleep, we were in no hurry.  
  
I sat waiting as the sun grew lighter and lighter. Umi stirred, but didn't awake, Pari was still nestled in her arms. Little Brat, I thought huffily. Why is Umi going out of her way to help her? She doesn't even know her.  
  
Umi mumbled in her sleep, and shivered. I walked over and sat down next to her. She just kept shivering, I pulled the fallen blanket around them (a/n; it was in her duffel bag). She looked so peaceful as she sleeped. I brushed a few stands of hair out of her face, she stirred again. I held my breath, hoping that she didn't awake. She settled again, I kept stoking her cheek.  
  
"You're so beautiful," I breathed, her eyes fluttered open. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
I'm evil, mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Review PLEASE! 


	10. Chapter 10, In Loving Memory of Faye

Hi, I'm sorry for not updating, but a funeral has taken up most of my time lately. But, hey, I'm back to write anew chapter for all those people who bother reading my fics. I'm so proud of you!  
  
Isilelen; I must confess, that WAS a litlle ooc, but at least he wasn't saying it while she was awake (darn his stupid pride^.~) . You're dieing, OH NO!!!!!! GOTTA SAVE REVIEWER!!!!!! Just Kidding.  
  
PippinJupiter; *shies away in fright* scary bear! Hi Momentum (since you're too lazy to write your own review -_-)! I'm sorry that they're so short, I'll work on it.  
  
scrmngfairy; ^________^ I've gotten better! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I should have a party, huh? ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
"Don't get you knickers in a knot, it doesn't solve anything, and it just makes you walk funny." -I forget -_- . ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
*Inuyasha*  
  
The rest of that day was spent in an unusual tenseness (although the kid sure didn't notice). I can't tell if she heard what I said or not, and, quite frankly, I'd prefer the latter.  
  
Skurai scouted ahead of us and reported back at different intervals. Mostly nothing was found, How far did this kid run?! I thought as Skurai once again took off.  
  
Hours ticked by and he hadn't come back. I wasn't worried it wasn't the first time. In fact I was rather hopeful. Maybe he found something, and, rather than coming back to tell us, explored what ever it is he found.  
  
There was no warning as Skurai appeared. And, indeed, it looked as if he had just 'appeared'.  
  
"I FOUND IT!!!" He lifted his jowls in what appeared to be a grin, "it's up ahead."  
  
Umi didn't walk any faster, in fac she seemed she slowed a bit, which I found odd. Wasn't she the one who wanted to find this village?  
  
*Umi*  
  
I felt a sense of dread wash over me at Skurai's words, why? What's wrong with me?! Pari hung on to my hand, she happily squeezed it at the news.  
  
I don't know when or how this started, but now I felt a motherly fondness towards this girl, and I owed it to her to take her to the village. So why am I feeling this way?  
  
We walked onwards, and I noted the fact that I seemed to be the only one reluctant to go. So with a sigh of resignation, I sped up also.  
  
*Inuyasha*  
  
The village was in shambles when we got there. Clothes and other finery littered the streets, corpses were strewn about everywhere, and some houses still burned.  
  
Umi gasped as she took in the wreckage, "what type of fiend would do such a thing?!"  
  
Fiend indeed, I thought. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
I suppose this is still too short, but I'm tired and I have to study my music. Tootlez! 


	11. Chapter 11, Merry Christmas!

Feliz Navidad! Merry Christmas! And all that good stuff! I got a present for you...........Can you guess what it is? All of you, except for the kid that said candy, are right! A new chapter, yay! And I must say that it's pretty pathetic when I only get 2 REVIEWS. So an extra thank you to those of you who did;  
  
PippinJupiter; 2 weeks of no school..... Why can't it be longer anyway? We work hard. Merry Christmas! *hugs you*  
  
Momentum; SURE it did, excuses, excuses. Heh heh, Jk. Hm.........Yeah, I see it too. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
I can't find my quote book....... ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
*Inuyasha*  
  
Umi walked farther into the village slowly. She knelt next to a pile of bodies and check for any signs of life.  
  
"What're you doing?!" I must admit, this village was giving me the creeps.  
  
"Some of them might still be alive, we have to check," she answered calmly, or as calmly as one could be in such circumstances.  
  
As most of the fires started dieing down, I realized that there were more behind them. Some of which weren't burning (A/N; he means houses). She moved to check another bunch of people, almost reluctantly. But her reluctance soon disappeared.  
  
"This one's still alive," she all but shouted. She wound the guy's, as I found out later, arm around her neck. lifting him up, she stumbled towards the line of unlit houses. Easing him down on the porch she checked the door. "It's locked," she groaned.  
  
"Look for other survivors, we'll work on the door later," I can't believe I'm saying this!  
  
That night was long, and it didn't end as the sun rose. Infact it was far from over. Near midday all the fires were completely extinguished. Umi and I were hauling the last of the living, heavily injured, to the porch. Umi went in search of bandages, medicine, water, and anything else that might be helpful, as I started to work on the door.  
  
There was nothing in the first room save for cots. A LOT of cots. Umi put an armload of supplies on one of the cots, and started for more. I began to drag the injured inside.  
  
Through out the whole time I was bringing people in, Umi just kept coming back with more supplies.  
  
"There is only one more house left," she informed me. I nodded, and she walk off quickly to the far end of the village.  
  
I was pulling the last one in when I heard something. A scream. No, not just any scream, Umi's scream. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
o0o0oh what's going to happen?! Hee hee, anyway, review plz! 


	12. Chapter 12

HI!!! I just got a new game! It's Fire Emblem for gameboy advanced, yay! Any whoozlebee, on to more important matters, like, perhaps the reviewers?;  
  
Momentum; THAT'S ALL?! WHAT A RIP-OFF!! Jk. :p  
  
ChibiUmiChica; 0_o ouch.......... Well at least I'm updating so ha!; )  
  
PippinJupiter; No Fair!!!!!! I have to go back the 5th *pouts* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Umi*  
  
I stepped into the last house and looked around, the place was a total wreck. I pushed things around with the toe of my shoe, looking for medical supplies.  
  
Suddenly I was grabbed from behind. Acting on pure instict, I did what any girl in my position would do. I screamed.  
  
When that didn't work (go figure ^.^ ') I tried to reach for my sword. "I don't think so girlie," the man's breath reeked. I gagged.  
  
"Girlie!?" Angered, I grabbed his hands,stomped down on his feet, hammer fist to the groin, and shifted my leg. Then, I grabbed what remained of his shirt and pulled him down.  
  
He stared at me witha dumb expression for a moment. "Well, you deserved it," I mumbled. He shook his head to clear it, and his eyes focused on something behind me.  
  
I spun, drew my sword, and brought it to an up-block. Clang! (A/N; cheesy, I know) A dagger met it moments after the block was in place. Shifting my grip it slid down my blade. When the dagger met the floor, I sent a cut kick straight to his torso.  
  
A creak on the stairs broke my consentration. And I found myself on the floor, under my two attackers.  
  
I stuggled, but to no avail, " get off me damnit!"  
  
One of the two guys went to grab his dagger, "this is for our village," he growled. He thrust it downwards toward my face. I closed my eyes and waited for the end. When it didn't come I opened my eyes.  
  
And there was Inuyasha. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Moonstorm;Whoo hoo! Henchman; there's nothing to be happy about! Moonstorm; *grabs henchman with an insane look in her eye* I said whoo hoo......... ^.^ anyway, Review! Cuz reviews make me happy! 


	13. Chapter 13

Moonstorm; I have finals and everything tommorrow, so, I thought you might appreciate the fact that I'm updating now. Otherwise you'll have to wait a few more weeks. Plus! I'm getting new books soon! ^.^ YAY!!!  
  
ChibiUmiChica; but you love me! You wouldn't stop reviewing........Would you? I'm not strange I'm special ^.^  
  
Momentum; lol, Valley Girl, hehee.  
  
Kaoru27Umi; Aloha! Yup, blue is one of the best-est colors. I like Mettalic Blue the best tho.  
  
scrmngfairy; hehee, you have to do work?! Sorry...-_- I'm proud of me too ^.^ . Stupid bungholio computer *hits your computer* Heh. That made ME feel better : ).  
  
PippinJupiter; I'd be afraid of what it would be like if YOU ruled your school. Jk. I don't know your email address, othewise I would've emailed you. So if you do want me to email you sometime, just put it in your review. If you're uncomfortable with that, you can send it to my email address; moonsword@hang-ten.com. Okie dokie?  
  
Lady-Galadria; I bet it was. And the title is so perfect too, heh. I will keep writing, and you are very welome. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
"Philosphy is finding what's good in life. Sacrastes said he spent his whole life finding out what's good in life. We won't make you work that hard. We'll tell you what's good in life. Cupcakes. Cupcakes are frickin awesome." -Anon. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Umi*  
  
The man cowered in fright, and his was bleeding. The other man was lying off to the side. His throat was cut open and blood pooled around him.  
  
I gasped and felt ill at the sight. Inuyasha stood the, a look of barely concealed rage clouded his face. His hand rested lightly on the hilt of his sword, that was now resheathed.  
  
The man lunged for his dagger, but before he could reach it, Inuyasha had him pinned. His blade glinted next to the man's neck. Inuyasha's arm tensed, ready for the blade to tear through the skin.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled,then let my voice soften almost to a whisper," we have to find out why."  
  
Inuyasha growled, but his arm relaxed none-the-less. "You monsters," the said, let his anger show through his tone," you'll pay for what you did to us."  
  
I looked at him in a confused manner, "what did we do?"  
  
"You killed them all! You and your demon lord!" Tears streamed down his face," where's that bastard, I'll gut him, too!"  
  
"You think we did this?!" Inuyasha's temper flared.  
  
I gave him the 'look'. "A demon did this?" I asked him.  
  
He was obviously confused, "y-you.... b-but....."  
  
"We just came here, to find this place in ruins, we did find a few survivors, however." Umi explained.  
  
"Take me to them," his voice was comanding, belying his inner turmoil, and his eyes betrayed him.  
  
They entered the house, the man spotted the man that Inuyasha had left half on his cot,and let out a gasp. "Narku!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
Henchman returns* Henchman; what a crappy ending! Moonstorm; Like you could do any better! Henchman; I could! Moonstorm; Not likely, ya pinhead. Henchman; 0_o Pinhead!? I'll show you pinhead! *tries to beat up Moonstorm.* 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N; Aloha! It's been too long since I last updated, huh? Well to make a long excuse short, everything on my floppy disc was deleted, and once I wrote it again, I couldn't find the disc. It sucks to be me -_-....  
  
ChibiUmiChica; I know, everyone likes me too much ^_^ ~~~~ wishful thinking.  
  
Momentum; Heh heh, part 2, Jk. Naraku's evil.  
  
Kaoru27Umi; I think you're the only one who likes the lengths of my chapters, Hm.. I wonder why.  
  
PippinJupiter; Boo-yeah, I emailed you so ha! But you can be kinda scary @-@ *hides behind the couch* eh..heh heh, jk.  
  
scrmngfairy; I'm not confoosed.......yet..... I think...... ^.~  
  
bluedragon; I don't know when I'll finish, my outline was deleted, and now all I have is a slighly detailed summary. x_x anyway, thank you for reviewing.  
  
Alora;*pouts* it could be worse...... I'll try to make them longer, but I don't promise nuttin. Okie dokie? Review again!  
  
Heavenfire Hellfury; Lol, people with tempers are funny ^.^ . I'm trying not to make it occ, but so far it's not working that well @_@. We shall see how bad their tempers get, huh? ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
"Do you know what a sh*thead is? A sh*thead is a person who sees sh*t, knows it's sh*t, but steps in it anyway. Go play with you f*cking shark sh*t head." -Mac, The Trench ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
*Omnicient*  
  
"Narku? Like Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, with a twinge a curiousity.  
  
"Yes, Naraku was the man that saved my son's life. That's where he gets his name," the man answered easily, his eyes never strayed from his son's face,"and my name is Saguel."  
  
A fire, hotter than hell's very being, sprang into his eyes. Contempt was etched in his face. Umi had never seen him like this, and she hated it. "Who's Naraku?"  
  
Inuyasha purposely ignored her. Umi huffed in slight annoyance, but relaxed as he calmed. She glanced at Narku. "Oh my gosh," she blurted suddenly," I forgot the bandages!"  
  
With all that was going on she had forgot all about the medical supplies until then. After a while Inuyasha glanced at her, "Aren't you going to go get them?"  
  
"Well excuse me for breathing," she growled under her breath. She stomped out of the room to get the supplies.  
  
Once she was gone Inuyasha focused on Saguel,"tell me what happened."  
  
"You have no right to order me about," Saguel exploded angrily. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and had it to the older man's throat milliseconds after Saguel had refused his demands. " Now I see why you got rid of the girl, you don't want her to see what you truly are. A no good half breed, filled with blood lust. You're nothing compared to Naraku!"  
  
Saguel saw Inuyasha tense, felt theadded pressure. Blood trickled down his neck, and Saguel prayed to anything that would listen that someone would come save him. ****************************** *Umi*  
  
Who does he think he is?! Telling me what to do like that, grr.... And if he was any sort of gentleman he would have gotten them for me. Gathering all that was needed she headed back.  
  
Umi walked slowly, pausing to glance around uneasily. It felt as if someone were watching her. And that unnerved her even more than seeing the man and his slit throat.  
  
Remembering that, she sped up a bit, She wanted to be where Inuyasha could save her quickly. After all, she didn't come to be killed, did she?  
  
Seeing the familliar building she broke into a jog. Umi was eager to be out from under that penetrating gaze.  
  
She pulled the door open, unprepared for the sight that met her. "Inuyasha," she rushed forward to pull him off Saguel,"what're you doing?!"  
  
Inuyasha, so deep in his anger that he did not realize what he was doing, pushed her away. Hard. Spinning he brought he sword up for an attack.  
  
Umi cowered back, trying to disappear into the walls, she had never a reason to be afraid of him. Until now. And ,boy, was she afraid.  
  
Inuyasha's mind cleared seeing Umi shrinking back. Away from him. "Umi," his voice became oddly soft and cracked," Umi, I'm sorry."  
  
He reached out to touch her. as his hand neared, she pulled away as far as possible. Their eyes met. Fearful blue met gloden pain. Umi whimpers, confused.  
  
Inuyasha slumped back against the wall. He held his head in his hands, completely covering his face. Suddenly a warmth enveloped him, and he could smell the sea. "Inuyasha......?" Umi's voice was quiet and tentative. Inuyasha stiffened in suprise, then relaxed, grateful for the warmth. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
*_* wow, look at that, more that 5 short paragraphs, ha! Aw.... Very touching *wipes a tear away* ^_^ I'm so proud of myself, anyway, Review, okay? 


	15. Chapter 15 Happy Easter!

Happy Easter, to those of you who celebrate easter. If not happy un- birthday. It's a time to celebrate, and the perfect way! A new chapter! Whoo! Anyway, for any of you who care about what goes on my ever boring life, I went up to Moscow for spring break. I also got some work done ^-^ that's a first, heh.  
  
ChibiUmiChica; heh, o0o0o0h shh! Don't tell me and I won't know, it'll be our secret (confoosing, huh?).  
  
Kaoru27Umi; *chuckles* Mwuahahahahaha I exposed Inuyasha's weakness *a peeved Inuyasha shows up in the background* eh heh, I'll be going now 0_o.  
  
Momentum; Aw... poor Inu... That wasn't really together was it? Oh well....  
  
Heavenfire Hellfury; yeah..... And major headaches for anyone who just wants them to be a lovey dovey..........*evil ideas floating around in her head*  
  
scrmngfairy; since I'm a great person *someone in the background shouts "Right!!!!!!" with a lot of sarcasm* *glares at them what's that supposed to mean?! *eye starts twitching* anyway, after I finish updating, which shouldn't take too long, I'll check it out. Okie dokie?  
  
PippinJupiter; I sent one I promise, I guess you didn't get it though. I'll send another one once I finished up with updating and stuff, and if I don't, I dunno, I think you can think of something....... not too horrible I hope 0_o'  
  
Another A/N; I like long reviews, it helps me get to know you and also it helps with your enjoyment, or so I hope. Any questions, comments, suggestions, requests, etc... don't hesitate to put them in your reviews, I don't sit around and laugh at how absurd my reviewers are (it's vise versa ^-^), and I answer them to the best of my knowledge and/or my experience. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- *Omnicient*  
  
They sat that way for a while, feeling comfort in each others presence. Until they realized they had an audience.  
  
''Ahem," Saguel cleared his throat. A sadistic smile spread across his face "Ah, yes, my dear," he faced Umi, clearly enjoying himself," did you know that little Inuyasha is responsible for many deaths. Indeed, his hands are stained with innocent blood. Human blood." Saguel paused, waiting for the female to feel the horrors of his words.  
  
"Human blood?" She seemed a bit confused.  
  
"Yes, many humans were slaughtered by this...this creature." He paused again, waiting for some sort of reaction.  
  
"Only humans?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"Well, no," Saguel was very confused about her reaction." Demons also but..."  
  
"Did they not deserve to be mentioned?" Umi's temper flared, but the reasoning was unsure.  
  
"They were just lowly demons, they are not even worth.." Saguel tried to reason with the tall beauty before him.  
  
"And who decides what they are worth, and what they are not worth?!" Umi stood, and gathered the scattered medical supplies. "Excuse me, but I don't wish to hear anymore babbling from a stupid old man who has no respect for life, human or otherwise."  
  
Inuyasha shot Saguel a smug look. Once Umi was out of ear shot, he said, "looks like Umi wouldn't fall for your ploy, old man."  
  
???????????????????????  
  
*Umi*  
  
I went from person to person, doing my best to make them comfortable. Binding wounds, fluffing pillows, whatever it took. Unfortunately, for some, it wasn't enough.  
  
Finally she came upon Narku, Saguel's son, "I hope you're nothing like your father," Umi muttered. Umi tugged a small dagger, that she had found in one of the houses, from her boot. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to cut the cloth away.  
  
Once this was accomplished, she studied the wound, it began at his collar bone and ended just above his hip. Blood oozed from it, but it wasn't very deep. Umi sighed, and reached for a basin of luke-warm water and a cloth. She cleaned the wound gently.  
  
Breath escapes Narku in a hissing sound, but he didn't wake up. Umi grabs more bandages and begins to wrap his chest. She did it slowly, making sure it wan't too tight.  
  
Minutes ticked by and she was nearly finished, when she realized that Narku's breathing had changed. It was no longer deep and even but rather coming ou tin short painfilled gasps. Umi looked up, and ocean blue met earth brown. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
o0o0o0o0o Narku's awake! ...Wonder what he's like? What if developes a slight "crush on Umi?! oops..... said a lil' TOO much there - *sheepish grin* guess you'll find out what happens later, heh heh. 


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, guess what! I'm back....erm, for now anyway. I haven't been able to get on the internet for a while. --. Now I'd like to thank all my reviewers.  
  
Con-O-Pringles;Um.......in deep thought I dunno .!  
  
scrmngfairy; I always like getting your reviews., they make me smiley . . I miss some of my old reviewers though --. I promise that I'll read the story, but first I have to revise a friend's story sigh what I go though for some people ..  
  
Heavenfire Hellfury; I'm sorry, but doesn't it make you want to read the next chapter? In the end, it all works out for me .  
  
PippinJupiter; I haven't checked my email yet, but I'll keep trying, okie dokie?  
  
AnimegirlH;hm... could be, but I promise, it's I/U in the end.  
  
Momentum; heh, I know you do, who doesn't? Jk  
  
Jochnap; 0o eep! Spooky....backs away slowly.  
  
Kaoru27Umi; heh, I know, awesome... .suppose I deserve a lot of reviews for this, hmmm?  
  
umi32123 (umi32123yahoo.com); I know, it was one of my favorites, but we don't get to sing it this year, we get to sing Child of the Univerese, and I like it too. I'll email you as soon as possible, I promise, okie dokie?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Umi  
  
"Eh?! Um.....Hi?." Umi could have sworn he was unconsious, Maybe I hurt him while I was wrapping his wounds. They weren't that tight though,but he might have... sensitive skin...or something.  
  
Narku watched as Umi lost herself in thought. "Hi." Umi jumped slightly, having forgotten he was even there.  
  
Something about that guy kind of creeped her out. "Well.....um.... I'm going to...uh... check up on the others."  
  
Narku smirked, she was rather cute, but he had the feeling that she was avoiding him. He watched as Umi made rounds quickly, anxious to get out of there.  
  
Umi left the room as soon as she was sure everyone was as comfortable as possible. Once out of the room she went to find Inuyasha. She searched the whole house/building/ thing. Yet she couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
He knew she was looking for him, he also knew something had made her uneasy. Even though he knew that, he wouldn't go to her, not now. He just wanted time alone, to think, he would however keep an eye on her. There was no telling if her fears are justified.  
  
What hd gotten into him? He could have hurt Umi. Hurt Umi? The thought made his heart squeeze painfully. What was going on? Why did he care so much? She probably didn't feel that way towards him anyway. She only stuck around because he was the first person she met in this world.  
  
Deciding not to depress himself with such thoughts, unles he could prove them true, he went in the direction Umi had went. He might as well know what was bothering the blue-eyed swordswoman.   
I know, I know, it's too short! But I'm kind of running out of ideas, but I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, and I'll try to make it longer, too. Okay well bye-bye! 


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, Well I'm sure many of you now wish to kill me, and quite honestly I can't blame you. It _has_ been a long time since I last updated. At first that was because I was exceedingly busy, then my computer crashes (we couldn't afford repairs or anything TT), and by that time I completely forgot about this fanfic…and my password, as it would seem… ; well I'm back now… and more eloquent than ever laughs so don't kill me please.

As for the reviewers… I fecking love you :

Potato Maiden: laughs I'm _rich!_ hellz yeah! I am honestly not guilty of procrastination _ in this case_, so please don't hurt me cowers

Heavenfire Hellfury: well some people review just to make fun of me pouts I'm glad you like it.

Punkwolf66:wait…. Um…Megan? crosses her fingers

PippinJupiter: I have a new(ish) email, so you can try that one if you want (it's on my profile)

Scrmngfairy…"kat": is several inches shorter _**I**_ was crushed laughs I kid, haha, you're the only who says it's ok that it's short.

Jem46: sighs yes I know, hopefully I'll be better about that

Kaoru27Umi: o0o0o idea bubbles! I love those laughs

Tsuby: I'm sorry! cowers I didn't know you cared

The white-headed half demon crept up silently behind the azure-headed swordswoman. He could practically smell the unease drifting off her body. He growled lowly, annoyed at what ever had upset his blue-eyed companion.

Umi jumped, her heart slammed against her chest at the sound of his growl, she had not sensed him creeping up behind her. She spun around to face the person behind her, and visibly relaxed. A small smile tugged at her lips as she recognized her traveling companion. Her smile quickly turned into a frown of annoyance, however.

_BAM!_

"What the hell was that for?!'' Inuyasha pressed a hand to the new swelling lump on his head, a scowl etched on his face.

"For sneaking up on me and scaring me half to death, you idiot!" They stared each other down, until finally Inuyasha looked away with a small 'humph' of annoyance. Another period of silence passed between the two.

Inuyasha stared hard at the ground beneath his feet before breaking the awkward silence. "Are you…are you okay?"

The genuine concern in his voice shocked Umi for a moment. It took a moment for the question to sink in. Pushing her apprehension about Narku aside, she grinned mischievously. "Why? Are you worried about me?"

His head shot up to stare at the girl in front of him in disbelief and embarrassment. "N-no!" A light blush tinted his cheeks as he vehemently denied his concern. "Why would I be worried about _you?!_"

Umi just giggled at her flustered friend. His heart skipped a beat at the sound of her light laughter, but he regained his senses as he realized who that laughter was directed at. "What are you laughing at?" He growled lowly.

Umi immediately stopped laughing at that sexy low rumbling sound. Before she could melt into a useless pile of goo, she remembered what their conversation was _supposed_ to be about. Her features became serious, if a little worried.

Seeing this change in expression, Inuyasha remembered his objective. "But, seriously, what's wrong?"

A light sigh escaped her lips before she replied. "It's Narku…Something about him doesn't seem quite…right… In fact, there's something wrong with this entire village. I don't know what it is, but it gives me the creeps. I can't wait to get out of here."

Inuyasha blinked thoughtfully. In truth, he had noticed something was amiss in the village as well, but what? At first he thought it was because he just didn't like that creep Narku, but if she had noticed too it wasn't just because of his loathing of the aforementioned male.

Umi was right… there was something very, _very_ wrong.

Yes, Yes, I know, too short (it's a little longer than some of the chapters though), but I tried . I forgot where I was going with this story, so I'm kind of making it up as I go ; please don't be too angry… and review… and by the way, I'm going to rewrite this story ASAP. So you might want to check on old chapters (sometime later). Ja ne!


End file.
